Kiku no Hana, Kiku no Hana!
by RedLotusNin
Summary: It’s New Years and the boys, now men, hang out. It was relaxed until one brought up the drinking game Kiku no Hana.


Summary: It's New Years and the boys, now men, hang out. It was relaxed until one brought up the drinking game Kiku no Hana.

RLN: Fics where the characters get drunk if funny, but fics where the guys play a drinking game… fufufu. It's not as hilarious when I wrote it out but I guess it never is, if you _can_ manage to picture the scene as well as I did then you will be just fine.

Oh, the game will be explained so don't worry.

Rated: It's M, because of some of the language and all of the damn alcohol.

Warning: AU, some romaji and major OOCness (suck it up).

Second warning: This story is kind of the average 'get drunk and be stupid' fics, only you don't see much of the stupid.

Disclaimer: NARUTO is copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Kiku no Hana, Kiku no Hana!_

It was just an average night. The guys, meaning Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino, were just hanging out. See, it was New Year's. The girls on their teams decided to hang out together and told the boys they should spend time together as well.

All they were really doing was hanging out in Chouji's living room. The boy had a huge house, but it was suiting. Of course, his family was out for the New Year's as well. The room was nicely quiet. It was pretty comfortable just to talk.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't think so.

"This is nice and relaxing and all but it's New Year's!" whined Naruto. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate hanging out with _most _of you—"the guys looked puzzled at his last words"—but don't you think we should be doing something…" he trailed off.

"More?" suggested Lee, looking up over his shoulder and at his friend.

"I was hoping of a better word then that, but okay," said Naruto, shrugging. The room was quiet for a moment.

"Kiku no Hana?" said Kiba. Everyone looked at him.

"What about flowers?" asked Shikamaru. (Note: Kiku no Hana means chrysanthemum flower)

"No, not flowers… well, not really," said Kiba. "It's a drinking game. I played it on my last birthday with my dad, cousins and brother in law."

"Wait, now that you mention it I have heard of it," said Chouji, looking up at his ceiling as if in thought.

"I don't think drinking games are such a good idea," said Lee. He sighed. "Trust me, if I wasn't a mad drunk I'd play."

"Just sit for a few rounds," said Kiba, shrugging.

"Actually, I second Lee. Drinking games are stupid and immature and encourage people to turn into alcoholic dumbasses, let's just do something else," said Sasuke.

"Well I think it's a great idea!" said Naruto. "We're all at a legal age to drink and you're going to miss out on a new experience? Gah, you're so boring Sasuke bastard!"

"New experience? You make it sound like Kiku no Hana is a life changing thing and a once in a lifetime experience, I could play Kiku no Hana anytime," said Sasuke.

"Then why not now on New Year's day? We can get away for being stupid!" said Naruto. Sasuke would've said something involving a stab at Naruto's lack of intelligence but he decided not to. He sighed.

"How do you play?"

"You're kidding me right?" said Neji with a scoff. Shino just looked at the floor and shook his head.

"Might as well, unless you have something better in mind," said Sasuke, as he slid down from the recliner. Neji was quiet for a moment and just realized there wasn't anything else to do. He sat down on the floor. Eventually, the rest of the guys did as well. After all, if Neji and Sasuke were going to get ready to become drunken fools they might as well too. Yes, that means even Shino came to join. I warned you that there would be OOCness, but apparently some of you don't read author's note. BOO!

Kiba commanded Chouji to get a flower, a tray and, after counting all the people in the room, 8 cups. Chouji just got his father's sake set. For the flower he just pulled one out of his mother's vase. They formed a circle and Chouji placed the set and flower in the middle.

"Okay Kiba, go ahead," said Shino. Kiba took the flower and plucked it so the head came off. He just sloppily threw the stem across the room. He put the flower's crown on the tray before speaking.

"Okay, the game is called Kiku no Hana," said Kiba, ready to explain. "It's very simple but I'll warn you that it's not for light drinkers." Lee paled. "In fact, I barely remember learning the rules to this game and I don't even remember playing it." All the guys paled. Kiba laughed. "But it's fun as hell. First of all, all the cups are turned down." Kiba positioned the cups as so. "Then, while everyone is closing their eyes, one person hides the flower under a cup.

"He passes the tray over to the person next to him, we'll go counter clockwise. We all scream 'Kiku no hana, kiku no hana, aketa taknoshii, kiku no hana' and then the person picks a cup and lifts it up." The boys memorized the saying easily, it was basically just 'chrysanthemum flower, chrysanthemum flower, its fun to see underneath, chrysanthemum flower'. "If the person finds the flower, he drinks a cup of sake for every time the tray was passed. If he doesn't, the tray goes around but the cup stays turned up. The tray keeps going around until someone finds the marker. However, every time they lift up a cup they keep it turned up. This way, if the tray goes all the way around the person who hid the flower can't cheat because he knows where the flower is, he'll automatically have to drink."

"…So that's why there's a cup for each person…?" said Sasuke slowly. Kiba nodded. All of the boys looked at the cups dreadfully. If the tray went all the way around, they would have to drink _eight_ cups of sake.

"Next to Hashiken, it's pretty much the king of drinking games. I told you it wasn't for light drinkers," said Kiba.

"Yeah, well, nothing can compare to Hashiken," muttered Shino. (Note: Hashiken is basically the Lord of all Japanese drinking games, it's even worse and more complicated then Kiku no Hana.)

"Every time we say the phrase for Kiku no Hana, we basically say it faster and faster," Kiba said. He laughed. "But trust me, it's not a rule."

"Well it can't be so bad!" retorted Naruto. "I mean, we're not going to be totally stupid by the time we finish…"

(_- - -_)

"KIKU NO HANA, KIKU NO HANA, AKETA TAKNOSHII, KIKU NO HANA!" all the boys chorused in unison. Naruto lifted up the cup and nearly everybody erupted into an explosion of laughter when a flower's head peeked under the cup.

"That's six!" exclaimed Kiba. Neji was laughing so he had tears in his eyes.

Naruto confidently grabbed the large bottle of sake and poured the six cups. However, his hand was shaking furiously as he did it. He even spilled some sake on the carpet. He poured the drink into the small cups.

All the boys were leaning over, grinning as Naruto stared at the cup. Then he put the cup to his lips. He bent his head back and began swishing it down.

"KANPAI!" Shikamaru shouted. (Note: Kanpai means something along the lines of 'Cheers'!)

All the boys laughed at that, including Naruto which resulted into him spitting the sake all over the floor. Chouji was too drunk and laughing too hard to be angry. Naruto just laughed at it as well. He finished the rest of his cups (most of it ended up on the floor because they were still laughing). The boys looked away while Naruto hid the flower. He slid the tray over to Kiba.

The boys opened their eyes and couldn't help but snicker and Kiba debated which cup to pick. He put his hand over one.

"KIKU NO HANA, KIKU NO HANA, AKETA TAKNOSHII, KIKU NO HANA!" all the boys roared in unison. Kiba lifted the cup and everyone groaned when there was no marker underneath the cup. Kiba passed it on to Neji. The boys got excited again.

"KIKU NO HANA, KIKU NO HANA, AKETA TAKNOSHII, KIKU NO HANA!" they chanted in unison, still, no flower.

The tray went on to Shino.

"KIKU NO HANA, KIKU NO HANA, AKETA TAKNOSHII, KIKU NO HANA!" Chouji was the only one who couldn't sing with them, he was laughing much too hard.

When a flower was revealed under the cup, numerous people's faces went red from laughter. The tray ended up landing on Shino many, many times so he had to abandon his jacket long ago, so he didn't have to bother puling down his collar to drink.

After pouring the two cups, everyone waited. Then the room echoed with wild cheers when Shino quickly drank both. Shino hid the flower under the cup when everyone's eyes were closed. He passed it on to Sasuke.

Normally, Shino would've had to pass it to Lee, but after Lee drank three rounds, he was beginning to get irritable. After he drank an extra two rounds, he started getting pissed over small things so Neji and Sasuke knocked him out before it got out of hand. Poor guy was snoring soundly.

"KIKU NO HANA, KIKU NO HANA, AKETA TAKNOSHI, KIKU NO HANA!" everybody waited but Sasuke didn't get the flower.

"KIKU NO HANA, KIKU NO HANA, AKETA TAKNOSHI, KIKU NO HANA!"

The game went on, Shikamaru ended up being the next person to drink. They ended up going through bottles upon bottles of sake; it was only a matter of time before they ran out.

The boys were still crazy about it. They'd even shout the Kiku no Hana phrase even though they weren't playing. Shino and Neji eventually ended up falling asleep from so much.

It was only a couple of minutes where they went from a drunken group to a drunken group of idiots. Soon, they were laughing about absolutely nothing, nothing they said made sense, and they would randomly say things that didn't even apply to their conversation.

Then it went to stupid stunts. Shikamaru had put a lampshade over his head. Naruto tried sliding down the stair's railing. Sasuke and Kiba and linked arms and started dancing around the room singing a very popular techno-pop song…whose artist was a female…

But it wasn't all fun and games. Some of the guys got sick, mainly Sasuke and Kiba because they were the ones skipping around the room. Chouji was lying down on the floor, clutching his stomach. They were all still laughing, but stopped when the front door swung open.

"Hi mom, dad," slurred Chouji, before falling asleep.

(_- - -_)

The next day the guys felt like… I guess 'shit' would be the best word to use here. The guys made a vow to never play Kiku no Hana again. Of course, Lee barely remembered playing, since he only drank a couple of times before Neji and Sasuke had to take him out.

The girls didn't make it any better. The guys just wanted to lie down all day but they forced them into coming over to Tenten's house.

"We felt really bad for just ditching you guys, I mean, we should've all just spent time together," started Sakura.

"No, no, it's quite alright," said Kiba, eager to go back home.

"So we mutually decided to hang out here," said Hinata.

"That's nice, but we're really busy and we had a good time last—"Shikamaru was cut off when Ino smacked him.

"Come on! Stop being so lazy!" she scowled.

"I guess we could stay for awhile… what are we going to be doing? Just some kind of dinner or something?" guessed Neji.

"No," said Tenten. The girls grinned. Then, Ino pulled out a sake bottle and slammed it on the table.

"Are you guys ready to play Kiku no Hana!" screamed Ino, ready to get the guys pumped up.

The guys stared at the sake bottle with horror stricken faces.

Sure, they had their doubts when they ran out of that house, after all that was a once in a lifetime chance to get drunk with four beautiful women. But they soon regretted nothing when they heard the girls chant.

"Kiku no hana, kiku no hana, aketa taknoshii, kiku no hana!"

End of Chapter

RLN: Wow, doesn't that make you want to play? XD

Yes, very OOC (especially Shino, I can not imagine him drinking…), but it's not a parody for a reason and I never said it everyone was going to be in character. In fact, I warned you about it.

Anyways, please review, if you're not already mentally scarred for life.


End file.
